Naru's Crew
by ShinobiVampBr33
Summary: Everyone always wondered how Naruto  came to meet his two vampire lovers Itachi and Sasuke. Well this is it. The story of how Naruto went from gothic public school outcast to hot gothic private boarding school vampire. AU Mrated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naru's Crew

M rated for later chapters

AU- Boarding School for Vampires

Main Pairings

Itachi X Sasuke X Naruto

Gaara X OC

Shikamaru X Kiba

Sai X OC

Temari X OC

Side Pairings

Kakashi X Iruka

Sakura X Lee

Ten-Ten X Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but sadly this is not so. *sniffle*

VampBr33: So like this is my first serious fanfic so have mercy on me reader. Whoever you are :P. I was writing an book with an plot similar to this but then I decided that it would fit so great as an itasasunaru vampire fic especially since there aren't many of them out there soooo here it is.

Prologue

The new generation

Most people don't deal with large amounts of blood. Most people's boyfriends don't turn them into a vampire. Most people don't have tails. Most people don't go to an boarding school for supernatural creatures. That just goes to show that im not most people. Names that have described me through the years would be along the lines of eccentric, weird, psychotic, and the list just goes on and on. Well now vampire can be added to that list, thanks to my oh so lovely boyfriends Itachi and Sasuke. I know what you're probably thinking "Oh no not another vampire journal" or "Oh man here goes another wannabe Twilight crazie complaining about somebody out to kill them", but I swear this isn't even like that. This is just a story of my life (or is it afterlife?). I'm just a normal private school kid albeit a normal private school vampire kid…. with an tail…... O.k. so I'm a total freak but whatever, moving on. My names Naruto Uzamaki and if you haven't noticed or you're to dumb to figure it out I'm a vampire and I have two boyfriends. Lots of people have asked like how did that happen? Whats the story behind me going from a single public school gothic outcast to hot vampire brothers one and only. Well this is the story everyones been hoping for. The story of how I Naruto Uzamaki became the vampire lover of the Uchiha Brothers Itachi and Sasuke.


	2. Foxy Uke

I have four things to note before the start of this hopefully wildly popular stories second chapter.

1. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful first reviewer Panda- chan. YOU ROCK!

my stories I will use a lot of references to my fave vampire series, television shows, and anime and so I decided to turn those into an end of chapter contest whoever can find out where an selected reference comes from will get an one shot of there choice from me.

3. In this story Naruto is a super uke at times, Sasuke is a super pervy suke, And Itachi is….

4. I only said 4 things because I hate an odd number of anything I do .I know….I'm weird.

Now behold the glory of the second chapter of Naru's Crew.

Dedicated to the red panda alchemist.

OK so my names Naruto Dyavol and I'm a total freak, and after a couple of emo worthy meltdowns and a few brutal mental attacks on my two lovers I've learned to love with that. Now that my freak out phase is over I have decided that an story of such epic psychotic proportions should be recorded for future reference(and blackmail).Now I began my tail err I mean tale off on the day I discovered how much of an freak I really was, and the day I met an mysterious someone.

m ^_^ m m^_^m

My day started off as usual as ever. I woke up to an bucket of cold water tossed on me by my sadistic mother Kushina Dyavol and a loud ass guitar solo from my dad Minato Dyavol. I got up and grabbed my ax bass and screamed an threat somewhere along the lines of "If you don't get the hell out of my room ill introduce my bass to your face" lines. The insane rental duo ran from my room laughing hysterically with a parting message of "We love you, ya know". I rolled my eyes and went into the Vortex (my skull mouth closet) and chose my outfit for today, an pair of Tripp cargos and an shirt that read "I'm asymmetrical trash" and a pair of black sneakers with skulls on them. I grabbed my velvet red coffin backpack and ran down the stairs and out the door with a few choice words for the rentals .Then I was on my way to my personal prison under the guise of North Brook Public High School where although my insane parents were disgustingly rich I was forced to go. I heard the late bell ring and I took off into a run and as I ran I forgot the pants I wore were the baggiest pair of pants on earth. As I ran down the stairs though I was quickly reminded why my pants were called Tripp's because I fell down those stairs so hard I'm pretty sure my nutty parents felt it. I fell and fell. I fell right onto one of the hottest guy I had ever seen. "What the hell" the guy exclaimed. "Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Please don't sue me my parents will take out of my bat mobile fund". Then the guy looked me over. "Its okay" he purred "I really don't mind being in this position especially with a gorgeous little fox like you". "Huh?"

I stuttered. "Position"? I asked "What are you talking about?" Then I saw that the guy was flat on the floor with me sprawled on top of him my butt smothering his crotch. I jumped up face aflame. "Whats wrong baby?" the guy asked. "Um n-n-nothing" I said blushing furiously. "Well then how about you tell me your name" he enthused "Mines is Sasuke Uchiha". "Oh I'm Naruto Dyavol", its really nice to me you Sasuke". "Likewise" Sasuke said with an smirk, "How about you let me walk you to class so we can talk about our date Friday night". "Oh sure….wait what! I never said id go out with you, you TEME!" "But baby it's the only way you can make up for running me over with that heavenly foxy body of yours" Sasuke said. "I didn't mean to so you can't blackmail me with that besides that's ant the way you ask someone out" I exclaimed. Then I noticed that Sasuke had backed me up against the stairwell wall and before I could say anything his lips were pressed against my own. "Now" Sasuke said "Will you go out with me Friday night". "Fine" I said "I will just as long as you get off of me". "Oh that?" Sasuke asked "I don't think I will". Without any warning his lips were on my again this time for some reason I didn't resist because at the very moment unbeknownst to me I had broken an barrier and the heat just came rushing in with an moan I pressed myself more into Sasuke parting my lips to allow him entrance. My body arched against his and with an sharp intake I inhaled his sweet scent. One thing led to another and right there on that floor I lost my virginity.

Well that's the end hope you enjoyed it. Thanks fro reading about me

Love, Naruto

P.S I'm totally messing with you what really happened was a lot more embarrassing.

What I dint know was that my insane parents weren't just crazy they were supernatural and me being there son meant that so was I. My mom was a neko and my dad was a demon and both of those species were very hormonal and sensitive. So my reaction to the kiss was a trigger to something I had never thought would happened. As a neko my mom has on occasion changed from her human form to her slightly feral neko form. That was what was happening to me at that moment the stimulation of Sasuke rubbing his cold thin fingers across my hardening nipples was an trigger for me. I felt more than saw my body go from human to something new. I felt something sprout from the top of my head and something sprout from my general butt area. I broke the kiss and backed away from sasuke with a regretful sigh. "Whoa" sasuke said "You're a lot more interesting than I thought" he said. I looked to the left and caught my reflection in the mirror on the stairwell wall. What I saw was me but then again it wasn't. I had an strawberry blonde tail, two furry little strawberry blonde ears atop my head and my eyes were an butterscotch blonde and I had three whisker like marks on each of my cheeks. "Oh my Goth!" I exclaimed. I was a freaking cat oh man what just happened?

Scene and that's the end of this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed and the next chapter will be up one week from today. Please, please, please, PLEASE review I'm begging you.

Chapter Contest

Outfit references

What webshow/doll series character did Naru's coffin backpack come from?

What Anime shows character did Naru's T shirt come from?


End file.
